Tyson
This pup belongs to Tyson the dare devil pup info Tyson is Marshall's brother. He's a professional daredevil pup and he works with his trainer/owner Damien. Tyson is a kind of pup that 'does first and asks questions later'. He is pretty well known around the world and is a bit of a show off. He likes to prove just how better he is than anyone. Despite all this, he is very protective of his brother. He never misses a chance to see him. Tyson likes to try to teach Marshall some of his tricks and even showed him how to work his Motorcycle. appearance Unlike his brother, Tyson is not pure white with black spots. He is a light silvery white. His spots are pitch black though. His collar is a fiery red. He has a crest like his brother, because of the fact that he is a member of the paw patrol, but he just is a traveler. He does the stunts and has the daring to do things the paw patrol wouldn't otherwise. His crest is a helmet with flames surrounding it. He wears a deep scarlet colored goggles to protect his eyes from dust while doing stunts. He wears a black leather jacket most times. he has a red socks on all his paws while doing stunts to protect them from harm Voice actors Young Tyson: Teen Tyson: Adult Tyson: Catchphrases These daring acts are my pact! (Given by Vixiedog) Get use to the pain and keep going! (given by Thomas) I need help with catch phrases Fears Despite his work, Tyson does have fears. in his own little way. He's scared that his brother might get hurt and leave him like his mom and dad did. (despite the fact that he loves 'Trolling' his brother into doing some crazy stunts with him) He's scared for the safety of his pups and mate (whoever that might be) But most of all, he's scared of himself. That his recklessness will get him killed or something. Not that he really shows it. He's usually as reckless as always and never freezes up. but the fear is there Ties My fanon: Damien: Owner/trainer Drake: pet duck Meagan: Mother (dead) Figaro: Father (dead) Marshall: brother Terra: sister Rocket: sister Skye: Mate Ryan : son Teresa : daughter Deige :son Joslyn: Niece Raina : Niece Lauren : Niece Rio : Son in law Leah : daughter in law Sarah's fanon: Damien: Owner/trainer Drake: pet duck Meagan: Mother (dead) Figaro: Father (dead) Marshall: brother Terra: sister Rocket: sister Daimond: sister acquaintances My fanon: Lion: friend Leon: friend Chase: best friend Rocky: best friend Rubble: friend Zuma: best friend Sarah's fanon: Chase: best friend Rocky: best friend Rubble: friend Zuma: best friend Sarah the FBI pup : best friend Trivia *Despite his work, Tyson rarely suffers any bodily harm. But the rare times he does are disastrous. *Tyson loves bacon flavored anything! *Tyson is a bit of a flirt around the ladies, but has yet to have an actual crush. *Tyson loves getting dirty *Tyson has a pet duck named Drake *Tyson remembers little about his parents. *in my fanon Tyson has a crush on Skye and they later marry and have three pups; Ryan, Teresa, and Deige *he doesn't have a crush yet in the other fanon * he has something called Rootbeersyndrom that sort of makes him have a drunk affect if he comes into contact with rootbeer. After the drunk phase is over, caffeine or no, he goes into hyper mode. Then he crashes and will sleep for hours at any point when it is over. stories he appears in Sarah's fannon Tyson's big show Tyson meets the bullies Future gen: My fannon Present gen: Future gen: Tyson and Skye- married! Puppy troubles Puppy Playdate Crack ship universe: present gen: 2 pups find love Future gen: Gallery Bowlhead- Tyson.png My ships.png Sarah with Tyson.png Skye X Tyson.jpg Skye and Tyson on a date.png Tyson- mom.png Tyson in his unifor.png Tyson pup.png Tyson with Arianna and Drake.png Tyson with Sarah.png Tyson x Skye.png Tyson.jpg|Awesome pic of Tyson by Confetii the party pup Tyson.png